The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional computing environments, reports are generated for providing structure data. For example, a report may be generated by querying data from a database and formatting the data retrieved by the query according to a predefined reporting structure. Unfortunately, conventional techniques relating to the generation and provisioning of reports have exhibited various limitations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enhancing the manner in which reports can be generated and provisioned, to improve performance and usability of a reporting system.